


In the Bat's Belfry

by VerilousBack



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Rouge returns home with a gorgeous statue adorned with jewels. The locals had all said something about it being cursed, but there's no way that's true, right?
Kudos: 1





	In the Bat's Belfry

Rouge's eyes shone as she stared at the newest addition to her extensive collection of jewels and treasure. Her most recent venture of “treasure hunting” had led her to a gorgeous small statue of a woman, studded all over with various gems. Some of the locals in the area claimed the item was cursed, inhabited by an ancient spirit or some other such thing, but Rouge didn’t buy it. She’d heard that a thousand times about plenty of old treasures she’d picked up, but it never proved to be true.

“Besides, how could anything this lovely ever bring bad luck?” Rouge thought, practically unable to tear her eyes away from the statue from the moment she’d first seen it.

Like all the others before it, Rouge was confident in the treasure’s lack of a curse, and she was quick to return home with it, placing it on a shelf she spared for only the very best gems and trinkets.

But Rouge was met with quite a surprise when, only mere moments after setting it down, the emeralds that adorned the eyes of the statue began to glow a vibrant green. The mouth of the statue opened slightly, and a shadowy mist began to pour out, like exhaust from the back of a truck.

“Oh my.” Rouge gulped. “Looks like there may have been some truth to that curse after all.”

The fog quickly began to take shape, in mere seconds it had gone from a shapeless black blob to a more feminine form, resembling the statue the spirit had emerged from.

The spirit stretched her arms out, flexing her vestigial form as if she hadn’t moved in centuries. Her eyes quickly fixed on Rouge as a smirk crept across her face, her expression making clear that she had something up her sleeve.

“My my, aren’t you a nice thing to see after spending so long in that stuffy little idol?” The spirit’s voice was low, but carried with it an audible elegance, like that of a queen. Though she was clearly speaking, the words felt like they were being beamed directly into Rouge’s brain, each syllable forming an odd fog over the bat’s mind.

Rouge tried to speak, but couldn’t get the words to come out, the fog quickly impairing her motor functions. She tried to escape, willing her legs to move and get her out of this situation, but she remained firmly planted in place, unable to avoid being subjected to whatever the spirit had planned for her. 

With Rouge suitably paralyzed the spirit reached forward and gently pulled her mouth open. 

When the bat's mouth was as wide as could be, the spectral woman let out a light chuckle before reaching for Rouge's open maw.

Her arm began to dissolve into wispy smoke and pour down Rouge's throat, the entranced bat offering no resistance to the invading woman.

Through the trance, Rouge screamed at herself to resist, to stop the ancient spirit from stealing her body from her, but her body refused to listen to her, staying frozen in place as the feminine ghost flowed down her gullet.

Rouge’s body instinctively gulped and swallowed, unaware of the sinister spectre it was allowing inside, slowly replacing its previous owner in her own body.

As her head vanished down Rouge’s throat, the woman let out one final chuckle, already aware that she would soon be in total control of the bat’s sensual body. She almost wished she hadn’t entranced her, that she had left Rouge fully aware and in control as she felt her vessel being taken from her. Almost.

Soon the reality of the situation hit Rouge, and she reluctantly accepted that there was no way for her to get out of this. This spirit would soon reside completely in her body, using it as her own as its previous host stayed locked away in her own mind.

A light chuckle echoed in Rouge’s head, the same one the spirit had let out only moments ago. She was amused at Rouge’s acceptance, unwilling though it may be.

The gulps Rouge’s body let out were soon accompanied by light moans, her body drawing an odd pleasure out of being taken over by the spectral woman. Rouge’s vessel fidgeted and squirmed as the spirit flowed down her tight throat, fingers spreading out like someone fitting on a glove. 

Exuding a newfound control over Rouge’s body, the spirit tilted the bat’s head back, allowing the remaining mist to flow into her even faster, her gulps and moans growing louder as the final bits of the spirit made their way into her voluptuous form.

With one final gulp, the spirit was sealed inside of Rouge, her body dropping to her knees and twitching ever so slightly as the spectral woman completely took over Rouge’s body.

Rouge’s eyes shot open, her cyan orbs replaced with a brilliant emerald green. Rouge rose to her feet, looking over her new form and giving a pleased smirk at the vessel she now commanded.

“Ah, it feels so nice to be back in the flesh. Especially when my new body looks this good.” Rouge ran her hands over her body, feeling herself up and getting used to the body she had stolen. 

“I think it’s time to break in the new me.” Rouge said, letting out a light giggle. “I wonder where a girl can have some fun around here?”


End file.
